<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King and the Sun by Lilacs_and_the_sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827809">The King and the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea'>Lilacs_and_the_sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King and the Moon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kageyama and hinata are soulmates, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Platonic Soulmates, volleyball dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the other first years leave, Kageyama has some news</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King and the Moon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The King and the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope u like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the other two first years have left, the only ones in the club room are Kageyama and Hinata. The two are arguing, fighting over what positions the coolest. “The hitter is obviously the coolest! We get to go <em>gwah</em> and <em>pow</em> all the time!” Hinata claims. Kageyama rolls his eyes. “If setters didnt exist you wouldn’t have anything to <em>gwah</em> with, dumbass.” The argument continues all the way down the stairs, until they decide they’d have to ask the others in the morning.</p><p>Once their argument is paused, Kageyama takes a deep breath. "Can I tell you something?" Hinata turns to look at him and nods. "I think I want to punch Tsukki," he says after a pause. Hinata bursts out laughing. Thats's not a secret Yamayama, everyone knows you want to."</p><p>Kageyama shoves him lightly. "Not actual punching. Like I want to punch him with my heart? He makes me stomach go <em>gwah</em>, you know?" He explains to the middle blocker. Hinata stares up at him with huge eyes, before beaming and jumping on Kageyama's back, who instinctively grabs onto the red head's legs so he doesn't fall off.<br/>"You have a crush! An actual crush, oh my god! This is so exciting, aren't you excited?" He rambles in the setter's ear. Kageyama huffs and drops the hold he has on his legs, but Hinata just clings on tighter. "It's not exciting, it's terrible," he complains. "How am I supposed to set someone I like?" Hinata thinks about it as he's carried closer to his bike, still holding on like a koala.</p><p>"Why would it be any different? He's still gonna be annoying and you're still gonna be annoyed," he says after a while. Kageyama thinks about that. "Huh. I guess you're right. But..what if I want him to..like me back," he says softly, only loud enough for Hinata to hear from his perch on Kageyama's back.</p><p>"Aww!" He exclaims, almost falling off, "Then why don't you compliment him next time? Tell him he had a good hit or something. Make his heart go <em>gah</em>! <em>Bam</em>!" Kageyama nods. That makes sense.<br/>"Ok. Next practice I'll compliment him. I'll compliment him so much he dies," Kageyama declares.<br/>"Yeah! Kill that fucker with romance!" Hinata shouts, jumping down to get his bike. They laugh together as they head home.</p><p>Kageyama feels better, now that his best friend knows and they have a plan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>